


Smutty One-Shots: Multifandom

by WritersBlockage



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlockage/pseuds/WritersBlockage
Summary: Fanfiction Oneshots from several fandoms.Warning: Most characters that are mentioned will be sexualized. If the ship or situation mentioned in the title makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT READ THE CHAPTER. SKIP IT.I'll take requests and do them if I can. If I write from your request, I'll message you.





	1. So...

So, I've never written smut before. This next part is just a trial chapter to see if this book gets any attention at all. I've read some fanfiction, so I kind of sort of know how it works, but I have no experience in it. Just let me know if things are confusing or too vivid or not vivid enough. I don't usually get a lot of feedback on my stories, so I don't really know. Just kinda criticize whatever is wrong, but try to not show ship hate please.


	2. Klance: Fed Up

Lance had been making advances for nearly a month, and Keith had just been far too oblivious to notice. It's not like Keith was just playing along either. He genuinely didn't know, which was the type of ignorant innocence that Lance was attracted to. Each time the two were alone, he grew physically closer to Keith, even getting in his face to the point of their noses touching. He had gone from friendly pats on the back, to shoulder massages, to thigh rubs. There was absolutely nothing Lance had done to convince the other that he was trying to be more than just friends.

One night during a green goo dinner, Lance made a plan. He scarfed down his gelatinous food and excused himself early from the table, claiming he might go into a food coma. All the Alteans heard was the word "coma," so they rushed him off quickly to avoid it. The other paladins simply shrugged off the strange behavior and ate their food at their normal paces. Lance snuck out of his room during dinnertime, quickly showered, and returned, somehow without a soul noticing. He took this extra free time to psych himself up, getting ready to execute his master plan. He sat by his door, listening to everyone moving about, doing their nightly duties. Shiro walked around for a few minutes, familiarizing himself with the castle, then showered and went to bed first, as he did every night. Pidge cleaned off all of her tech and was the second of the remaining few to shower. Allura checked on the lions and weaponry before showering third. Hunk washed the dishes then cleaned up any other random messes around the place, and was the fourth to shower. Coran checked the engine room and made sure that all of the ship's systems were working properly, leaving him to shower fifth. That left Keith, who per usual, was doing a late night training session, which usually ended while everyone else was in bed. Perfect. He stood by, anxiously waiting for Keith to finish training, shower, and head back to his room. Almost too late, Lance had a realization, then rushed to dig underneath his bed and shoved a little plastic packet in his back pocket. He took a deep breath and opened his door just after Keith walked by. Lance tapped him on the shoulder, whispering, "hey, we need to talk."

Keith leaned against the wall hesitantly. "Okay," he raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Not here." Lance whipped his head around, searching for bystanders. Keith awkwardly leaned his head forward, extending his neck.

"Then where?" Lance took one more look around then got a tight grip on Keith's arm.

"Your room. Let's go." He dragged Keith down the hallway a few feet, which felt like miles.

"Lance," Keith whisper-shouted, yanking his arm away right after they got to the door. "The hell is your problem?"

Lance couldn't risk anyone witnessing this. He cupped his left hand over Keith's mouth, putting him in a headlock with his right arm. "Open the door, Keith."

Keith didn't know why, but he was somehow frightened of Lance at this point. He'd never seen him this intense before. He did as he was told, with Lance's hold on him remaining steady. After the door was shut behind them, Lance released Keith and walked over to a panel that was on the wall and tapped some options on a screen. While coughing to get his breath back, Keith spoke back up. "What the hell, Lance?"

His eyes stayed glued to the small screen. "I'm turning on the soundproofing." Keith sat down on his bed and raised his eyebrow. "So you really wanna kill me?"

Lance ignored the question, turning around and walking toward Keith. "Stand up," he ordered. Keith whipped his eyes back and forth a couple times. "Yes, you," Lance responded, as if he heard Keith's thoughts. "Stand."

Keith obeyed and as if it was in one swift motion, he was pressed against a wall with his arms pinned above his head and Lance's chest pressed against his own. "Lance, what is this?"

Lance shook his head in disappointment. "Why are you so damn oblivious?" He roughly pressed his lips against Keith's, releasing a huff from his nose.

After Lance pulled away, Keith looked back at him in astonishment. "Why did you-?" Keith was at an almost complete loss for words. "Don't do that."

Lance remembered Keith's immediate reaction and smirked more than he ever had before. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I didn't," he refuted with a grimace. Lance leaned into his ear to whisper in it.

"You wouldn't let me pull away at first." The cocky expression on his face was almost audible as he looked back into Keith's eyes. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

He turned his head, avoiding the mocking glare. "No, I didn't."

"Liar," Lance chuckled, using his free hand to grab Keith's chin, turning his flushed face back forward. He gingerly pressed his lips against Keith's, waiting for a reaction.

Keith, not being able to take the small touch, pushed his lips harder against Lance's. He quickly pulled away after realizing what he just did. "That wasn't-"

Lance bit Keith's bottom lip to interrupt him. After letting go, he responded with, "I know exactly what that was." He reached under Keith's shirt, trailing his fingers up his stomach and to his chest. Keith's heart began to race and he felt cold fingers rubbing his nipples. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that Lance wouldn't notice his heavy breathing. "Tell me you like it, and I'll stop teasing you."

Keith squirmed under the gentle, yet somewhat rough touch. Lance's breath tickled his ear and neck, making him even more irresistible. "N-no, I don't like it," he stuttered, struggling to get the right words out.

Lance bit his own lip in frustration and used one knee to spread Keith's legs open. He rubbed his thigh against Keith's groin, earning a strained groan. "You gonna tell me now? Huh?"

Keith couldn't take it anymore. Everything about Lance sent shivers down his spine. He struggled, trying to breathe steadily, squirming in an attempt to escape. "Lance, please," he whined.

"Tell me you like it." He slowly and gently licked up Keith's neck and sucked on his earlobe.

Keith had no choice but to swallow his pride, since he could no longer prevent his body from reacting. "Yes, I like it."

Lance released a quick snicker. "Good," he whispered in Keith's ear and released him. Keith fell to the floor, panting and combing his hair out of his face. Lance stepped back and admired how he made Keith react. Something about seeing Keith so vulnerable really turned him on. He patted his back pocket, making sure what he grabbed on his way out was still in there. After reassuring that, he unzipped his jeans while slowly walking back toward the fallen boy. Keith noticed and looked back up at Lance. "You want it?" Lance asked while unbuttoning his jeans. Keith nodded, desperate to satisfy this needy feeling. "Good." Lance pulled his jeans down along with his boxers just enough to pull his cock out. He leaned down, gently pressing his thumb to Keith's chin, pulling it down and gently commanding, "open." Obediently, he let it hang open and even stuck his tongue out a little. Lance grabbed the hair on the back of Keith's head pulling him forward to suck. Keith closed his eyes and accepted Lance's length in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, filling and emptying his own mouth, moaning a bit while palming himself through his pants. After Lance decided it was enough, he yanked Keith's head back, leaving him with his mouth still wide open and his tongue sticking out halfway. "You done this before?"

Keith shook his head in response, and managed to say, "I'm a virgin."

Lance widened his eyes in utter shock. His heart raced at the thought of being the one to take Keith's virginity. "You know that doesn't make me wanna be gentle at all," he lied.

Keith avoided Lance's gaze even more, further attempting to keep some of his pride. "Don't..."

"What was that?" Lance leaned in.

"Don't be gentle," he repeated.

These words made Lance's mind race like crazy. He wanted to do so much, but understood that he couldn't, since this would be Keith's first time. He pulled his boxers back up and removed his own pants completely. Lance bent over, picked Keith up bridal style, and set him on the bed. Lance removed his own shirt and Keith followed his lead and did the same, watching carefully. Once Lance curled his fingers under the waistline of Keith's pants and boxers, he lifted his hips, allowing Lance to pull them off. His face flushed red as his fully naked body was exposed. "Holy quiznak, Keith," Lance slightly yelled, "you're big!"

Keith's face felt like it had bursted into flames. "Yours is bigger," he mumbled.

Lance gave his usual cocky smirk from watching a fully-naked, flustered Keith right in front of him. He hovered over the over and gently commanded him to "say ahhh." Keith opened his mouth with a confused expression and did as he was told. Lance then stuck three of his fingers in Keith's mouth. "Make 'em nice and wet, okay?" Keith nodded, licking and sucking on the digits obediently.

Once Lance felt that they were moistened enough, he lifted one of Keith's legs up and propped it up with his shoulder. "What are you-?"

Lance shushed him. "This is gonna hurt a little." He slowly inserted a finger into Keith, wiggling it around to make sure he was loosening up. Keith gripped the sheets and winced in pain. "Ow, ow, ow. Lance, fuck!" Some tears streamed down his face.

"You're so tight," Lance pointed out, focusing hard on being gentle. "Relax, Keith."

"I'm trying," he got out between heavy pants, "it just hurts." Lance gently kissed Keith in an attempt to keep his mouth busy. He pulled his mouth away and slowly put in another finger.

"Just trust me baby, okay? I'll take care of you."

Keith's face reddened at the sudden term of endearment. "Okay," he nodded. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Not knowing what do do with his hands, he placed them between Lance's shoulder blades, intertwining his fingers. Keith took deep breaths, beginning to enjoy the feeling of Lance's fingers inside him. He let out a small moan, which quickly got Lance's attention

The sight of a pleasured Keith was swallowing Lance whole. He felt like losing control, but for Keith's sake, he would have to put his own feelings aside. "One more, babe," he warned before hastily shoving in a third finger.

"Ah," Keith moaned as his head jerked back, his back arched, and his fingers and toes curled.

"You okay?" Lance asked, extremely worried. "I'm so sorry."

Keith whimpered a little. "M-move," he quietly stuttered.

"What?" Lance looked shocked and confused.

"F-feels good." Keith's face had turned a bit red all the way to the tips of his ears. "More please."

Hearing Keith say that in such a desperate tone gave Lance even more fantasies than before. He wanted to hear that word come from that mouth in that voice every second of every day. He felt like the only thing he needed was to hear Keith beg for him. "First," Lance sat up with a cocky grin, "tell me you want me."

Keith squinted. "You can't be serious." He pulled his fingers out slowly then shoved them back in, earning a loud moan from the other.

"Completely serious. Say that you want me inside you."

"But I already said-" He was cut off by Lance repeating the same action, but with more force, making Keith yelp.

"Say it."

"Lance," he whined, "I want you inside me." He chuckled in response.

"Better." Lance stood up beside Keith's bed and stripped himself of his boxers. Then he reminded himself to grab his pants and check his back pocket.

Keith watched Lance pull out a condom, unwrap it, slide it on himself and throw the wrapper on the floor. "You're gonna clean that up," he demanded, staring at the wrapper on the once clean floor.

"Priorities, Keith." He aligned himself in his previous position, propping Keith's leg back up on his shoulder. "You know, you're pretty flexible."

"Don't get any funny ideas." He glared into Lance's eyes.

"I know, I know." He grinned. "I'm lucky to have gotten this far. But you did say you want me inside you."

Keith sighed, "I did."

"No takesies-backsies," Lance teased playfully.

"You're such a child," Keith scoffed.

"A child who just had three fingers in your ass."

Keith cringed. "Please never say anything like that ever again."

Lance had to take a moment to think about what he just said. "Yeah, okay." He adjusted the condom on himself. "Don't worry, it's lubricated." He lined himself up to go in. "You ready?" Keith nodded hesitantly and Lance entered him slowly. Keith immediately reacted by jerking back away from Lance. "Too fast?"

He shook his head. "Just hurts."

Lance suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry."

Keith gave a concerned look. "About what?" Just as he got the question fully out, Lance gripped Keith's hips hard and trusted hard all the way into him, causing him to give out a loud yelp. Lance felt Keith tighten up and he shivered at the feeling he loved so much. "Why did you do that," Keith asked in an exasperated tone. "Fuck, that hurts."

Lance couldn't think of a good excuse. "Did it feel good?"

"A little," Keith admitted.

Lance smiled, knowing Keith was angry with him for that stunt. "I'm gonna move slow, okay?" Keith nodded and Lance did just as he said, while staring at the other, looking for reactions. He lifted Keith's other leg up onto his other shoulder, keeping one hand on Keith's hip and putting the other on his shoulder.

Keith moaned lightly with his eyes closed, not realizing what his noises were doing to Lance. Keith randomly spouted out things like "feels good" and "so big," making Lance want him even more. He loved being praised so much that it became a kink, and every time Keith did it in that sexy, low tone of his, Lance went a little more insane. He started moving faster, thrusting harder, and digging his nails deeper into Keith's skin. What Lance didn't know was that Keith was really enjoying the discomfort. He loved the pain that Lance was causing him, not just from the length and thickness of his cock, but also from the nails in his skin, and the slapping sensation on his ass and thighs. He started to command Lance, saying "harder" and "faster," which were two words that made him melt, especially when they came from Keith.

Lance eventually noticed Keith wincing in pain. "Is it hurting?"

"Faster," Keith commanded in response.

"Keith, please," he begged, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Lance," Keith moaned loudly. "Please fuck me faster, please." He began to drool a little bit, and gave Lance the most desperate look he'd ever seen in his life. He never expected to see this look directed at him, especially not from Keith. "Please!" The begging made him lose all control as he pushed his upper body forward, forcing Keith's knees up to his neck.

He stared at Keith's face, getting more and more turned on by the expressions he made. "Fuck, I'm close," he warned. Right after that, Keith came all over both of their stomachs, thoroughly surprising Lance. "Holy shit, just from anal?"

Keith's once pale face had turned almost completely cherry red at that comment as he muttered out a "sorry."

Lance pulled out, still hard, leaving Keith with an empty feeling. "It's alright." Lance pulled the condom off. "I'll go take care of this then."

"Wait," Keith blurted out. "Can I do it?" Keith never ceased to amaze him.

"You wanna suck me off?"

He nodded. "I wanna taste it." Lance's heart skipped a few beats.

"Why are you so blunt?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. By the time he opened them, Keith was already on his knees in front of him. "My god, you're really fast." Keith didn't feel like responding to that, so he just wrapped his lips around Lance's tip, enjoying the familiar feeling. In no time, he was expertly deepthroating, moistening all of Lance's cock and even thoroughly pleasing his balls. He made Lance want to stay forever, with his knees wobbling and fingers running through Keith's hair. "God, Keith. I'm gonna-" He couldn't even finish that statement before he came in Keith's mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry," Lance hastily apologized. "I'll get you something to spit that out in." Lance turned around to search the room for something. "So do you have any bottles in here, or...?"

He looked back at Keith just in time to watch him swallow. "You talk too much," he blatantly stated.

Lance's eyes had never been opened wider. "You swallowed it?!"

"Yeah," Keith shrugged, "what about it?"

"Isn't it gross?" He held a hand out to help up Keith, who accepted the offer.

"Not really, no. I kinda like it." Keith got up off of the floor at sat down on his bed.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Lance raised an eyebrow. Keith shrugged as if it was nothing, but the pain was a pleasant reminder of what had just happened. "So, what does this make us?" Lance sat next to him.

"We can figure that out later. Right now, I'm just exhausted." Keith grabbed a towel from underneath his bed, wiped himself off, then handed it to Lance. "You can sleep in here if you want." He began to wipe himself off.

"You don't want them to see me naked in your bed with you, do you?"

He shrugged. "I already told Shiro I'm gay. I'm pretty sure Pidge has really good gaydar and already told Hunk." He laid down closer to the wall. "We'll figure it out later."

Lance threw the towel on the floor, laid down and wrapped his arms around the shorter of the two. "Okay. I'm sure whoever comes by to wake us up tomorrow will see a condom wrapper and a cum towel on the floor, and two naked guys spooning in a bed, and just assume they were up late playing board games." The two drifted off to sleep with Lance cradling Keith in his arms.

 

 

The next morning, someone did come to wake them up. In fact, two people came by: Hunk and Coran. The first to notice was Coran who asked Hunk if this was some overnight Earth ritual. Hunk's response was to simply push Coran away from the scene saying "yes, it's a secret human thing. That's why you can't tell anyone what you saw here."

"Not even the princess?"

" _Absolutely_ not the princess."


	3. Sheith: Drunkard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains themes that are very triggering. If you've been through any trauma involving discomfort with another person, you shouldn't read this chapter. Skip it.
> 
> If you're uncomfortable with themes of alcoholism with a drunken rage or you're triggered by situations involving rape, please skip this one.

He didn't have to deal with this crap while Shiro was at the Kerberos mission. Keith hadn't seen the guy in such a long while, he thought that the habit was broken, but with this whole war going on, Shiro kept doing it.  
Most of the team had left, and seeing that Shiro was obviously stressed out from everything happening, Allura commanded him to stay back from the mission. Being the closest to him, Keith volunteered to stay back with Shiro, claiming that he needed a cool-down period from fighting so much. The three remaining paladins shrugged it off as nothing and left, along with Allura and Coran. The two waved off the others as they left and Keith headed to the training deck as soon as possible while Shiro headed to the kitchen. "Great," he sighed. "Nothing here."  
Keith turned around on his way to work out. "Please tell me you're not planning on-"  
"Keith," Shiro interrupted, "I'm a grown man. I can handle a few drinks."  
"Fine," he answered. "But please don't get drunk. I'm not taking care of you if you do."  
"I'll be fine, Keith. You do whatever you need to, and I will too." He closed the fridge and headed back to his room while Keith went to train.

One sweaty session later, Keith took a shower and started to head to the kitchen for a cool-down goo meal. "Shiro," he shouted toward the back of the castle, "you eat yet today? It'll help you sober up!"  
Right on cue, Shiro slumped into the kitchen, a giggling, hiccuping mess. "Nah, I don't want it," he slurred. "If I wanted to be sober, I wouldn't've gotten" hic "drunk."  
"Whatever, man." Keith sighed and leaned into the fridge and grabbed some cold goo. Just then, he felt strong arms around his waist. "Oh no," he said in a shocked tone. "I told you not to."  
"Not to what?" Shiro stuck his thumbs down in Keith's waistline.  
This didn't surprise Keith in the slightest. "Not to do this."  
Shiro wasn't what would be classified as an alcoholic, since he didn't drink often, but when he did, there were some issues. He got very aggressive. This isn't some fighting or even killing level aggression, but sexual aggression that absolutely had to be taken out on someone. This someone was usually Keith, since Shiro had helped him so much in life, he felt like he owed him something.  
"Come on, man. Knock it off." He pushed Shiro back by his hips, which only made him press harder.  
"I can't resist this sweet ass," he whispered in Keith's ear. His bulge pressed against the other's lower back while he licked Keith's neck.  
He struggled against the strong grip on him. "Get off of me, you drunk."  
"Whatever you say, my prince." He backed off slowly, back to arm's length. He wound his hand back and gave Keith's ass a hard slap. By reflex, Keith jumped slightly, spun around, and slapped Shiro's cheek. Hard.  
As soon as he realized what he'd done, he grabbed Shiro's arm with an apologetic facial expression. "Shiro," he shouted, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
Shiro chuckled with a strange grimace on his face. "You little bitch," he mumbled. He grabbed Keith by the throat, leaving very little room to breathe. "You think you can pull that shit on me?" He pulled the smaller boy closer, still keeping his strong grasp. "You know I made you what you are. You'd be somewhere dead without me."  
Keith attempted to respond, but he couldn't without the air. He grasped at the metallic arm that held him close, pulling on it and scratching at it desperately trying to get loose. He was released after a few seconds of agonizing pain, and after a moment of coughing, he responded, "I know, and I'm sorry."  
"You better be." Shiro looked down toward the struggling boy, looming over him. "Appreciate what I've done for you, you little shit."  
Keith looked up at the taller, smarter, stronger man that stood before him and gave a pleading look. "I do," he assured in a somber tone.  
Shiro pointed firmly down toward the floor. "Then get on your little whore knees and prove it."  
"Okay." He began to crouch, yet Shiro interrupted him, pulling him back up by the V-neck of his shirt.  
"What was that?" He maliciously stared into the younger boy's eyes.  
"Y-yes sir," Keith stuttered. Immediately following that response, he was released only to get onto his knees. With shaky hands, he hesitantly undid Shiro's pants.  
Losing his patience, Shiro yelled, "hurry up!" Keith nodded quickly in response and did as he was commanded, fumbling with the pants underwear underneath and pulling them down around the other's ankles.  
He took a large gulp as he stared at the hard length in front of him, that had apparently gotten bigger than the last time he saw it. Remembering the last time gave him chills, as he didn't want to experience that ever again. Keith took the length in his hand and started slowly stroking it with his eyes closed and his face turned to the side with a grimace.  
Shiro was not impressed, nor was he at all pleased. He grabbed Keith by the mullet and yanked his head back, earning a loud yelp. Keeping his grip, he stepped out of his pants and boxers and shoved Keith against the floor cabinets. He used his strong grip to harshly tilt Keith's head upward, as if it was an attempt to pull out the fringe that usually hid his forehead, and used his free hand to pry the younger's mouth open. "Say ah," he commanded in a sinister tone.  
Keith, once again, obeyed the command with haste, even saying "ah" as he was told. As soon as possible, Shiro thrusted forward, shoving his cock roughly down Keith's throat. The smaller of the two made an attempt to cough, but his airway was too obstructed, so he sat and suffered. The length was yanked out of and shoved in his throat, quickly and repeatedly, giving him little time to breathe, move, or even think.  
After a few tough minutes, Shiro pulled out completely and let go of Keith's hair. The boy rubbed his scalp with a pained expression and shifted his jaw around, trying to soothe the pain, at least a little bit. "Oh, you're not done yet." Shiro pulled Keith up to his feet, turned him around and bent him over the countertop. He roughly yanked the bottoms off of the other, his underwear going down with them. Without thinking, he lined himself up to go inside.  
"Sh-Shiro!" he meekly interjected. "I need to loosen up first."  
"You lost your loosen up time when you slapped me," he corrected while digging his fingernails into Keith's hip.  
"But Shiro, it's not gonna go in if-" His argument was interrupted by rough and quick penetration. The pain made him scream at the top of his lungs, which echoed through the hallways of the castle. He started panting and whimpering in pain, that didn't subside anytime soon.  
Shiro smirked and leaned over, whispering into Keith's ear. "That's what I like to hear."  
"You drunk fuck." Keith gritted his teeth and practically spat the words out.  
"You better be nice," Shiro commanded him. "After all, I'm the only one who's ever gonna want to fuck you." He pulled out slowly and thrusted back in hard, getting another scream out of the red paladin.  
"And I'm the only one who's ever gonna let you fuck them." Another thrust happened, and this time, he felt like he was bleeding.  
"So I'll make sure to tear this little asshole apart." He started roughly thrusting in and pulling out at a regular rhythm, without any thought over whether or not Keith was feeling pain. He was definitely feeling pain, a lot of it in fact. It was excruciating, yet it started to get more pleasurable. The longer Shiro fucked him, the louder and more frequent Keith's moans got. "Good boy," he cooed.  
Between moans, he managed to get out a "shut up," which only made Shiro go harder. The pain and pleasure were both beginning to get too unbearable for him. He wanted to pass out from the pain, but he couldn't from how good Shiro felt inside him. He got closer and closer by the second, but didn't say a word about it, since every time he did, Shiro would put a cock ring on him and not let him get off.  
Shiro's voice was strained as he moaned out an "I'm gonna come." Those three words gave Keith relief, since this hell would be almost over.  
Keith cupped a hand over his tip as soon as he knew he was close enough, and caught his fluid as soon as it came out, hoping the black paladin wouldn't notice. Within a few seconds, Shiro came inside him, making sure every drop of his load was released before pulling out. Immediately, Keith collapsed onto the floor from the empty feeling and without someone else holding him up.  
"You know your place now?" Shiro stared down at the crumpled mess in front of him. The boy slowly nodded, avoiding the gaze of his superior, while still weakly sitting in a puddle of warm ejaculate. "Good." Shiro gestured in his general direction. "Now clean this shit up. And yourself too. You look just like the dirty little slut you are."  
Keith grabbed a towel from nearby that was meant to clean up average kitchen messes, like sink leakage or spilled milk. He slowly and carefully got up on his knees and wiped himself off, then the floor. "That's not who he is," Keith murmured to himself while dabbing up the fluids. "That's not him at all. I need to hide the liquor. It needs to be gone."


	4. BakuDeku: Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I think I'm deep enough in the BNHA fandom to write one of these. In case I don't set the scene too well, they're both 18 in this case. Cool? Cool. Let's begin.

Their very last semester at UA was coming to a close, and everyone had begun to stress out about their final exams. Midoriya was a decent student when it came to written tests during all of his years at the school, yet the practical exam was still iffy, since his quirk still hadn't fully developed. Bakugo excelled in both areas, yet his awful attitude resulted in him losing points in every area, making his grades suffer. Nobody else was aware of this rule that applied strictly to him, but everyone knew that he'd somehow sunk to the bottom of the class. He'd gotten tutoring offers from Iida, Todoroki, even Yayorozu, all of which he quickly declined due to his pride.  
Exhausted as usual, professor Aizawa slumped into the classroom and up to his podium. "It's come to my attention that there is a large gap between the students at the top of the class," glances were thrown toward Yayorozu and Iida, "and the bottom." All eyes turned toward Aoyama and Kaminari, who were lost in their own individual little worlds. "For the final, you'll be paired up for tutoring by ranking in the class: best paired with worst, second best paired with second worst, and so on." He sluggishly ran his finger down a list of names. "Momo Yayorozu, you will be tutoring," Kaminari and Mineta prayed at their desks, "Yuga Aoyama." Two thuds could be heard at the back of the room.  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" The unconvincing French accent made its appearance. "Shall I dress sharply for our evening alone?" Momo kept her silent poise.  
"Next is Tenya Iida, who'll be tutoring Minoru Mineta."  
"I'll whip his mind into working condition, sir," the thunderous voice boomed in the room.  
"Did he just say I don't think?!"  
"Next," Aizawa impatiently interrupted, "Shouto Todoroki will be paired with Denki Kaminari. Fumikage Tokoyami will tutor Hanta Sero. Ochaco Uraraka, you're with Kyoka Jiro. Izuku Midoriya, you've got Katsuki Bakugo."  
"W-wait," Midoriya raise his hand, "that can't be right."  
Aizawa scanned through the list again. "Yeah, that's right. You need to help out Bakugo."  
"That means Kacchan's in the bottom ten!" Their teacher nodded in response.  
"I don't need tutoring," Bakugo refuted, "especially not from stupid Deku."  
"This is mandatory," Aizawa informed. "If Midoriya reports that you didn't show up for tutoring, you'll lose part of your grade. If he lies for you, you'll both get credit taken off of your finals." He continued with the list, not giving anyone a chance to refute the rules. Once the full list was read and everyone understood their responsibilities, Aizawa spoke once more. "You have three weeks until your first tutoring progress report is due. Get it done." He then rolled up into his sleeping bag cocoon and passed out.  
Everyone stood and walked over to their partners to discuss study schedules; everyone except for Bakugo. "Kacchan." Midoriya approached him slowly and carefully. "U-um, Kacchan, w-we need to figure out when to meet." He received a singular, unfriendly finger in response. "Seriously, I don't want your grade to drop any more." The same rude gesture was repeated. "Fine then. Fail and don't become a hero."

Two and a half weeks passed and Bakugo was still avoiding Midoriya. Conflicted, he slumped through the hallways. "Hey, Midoriya," Sue approached him in the hall. "What's got you so frumpy?"  
"Oh, hey Asui," he mumbled.  
"Sue," she whispered under her breath.  
"Kacchan is avoiding me."  
"Still? Isn't he gonna fail if he doesn't study with you."  
"If he doesn't do really well on the exam, yeah." He slumped over even more. "I don't know what to do."  
"Trap him!" Kirishima gripped onto Midoriya's shoulders, effectively scaring the bejeezus out of him. "Lure him into a false sense of security, then trick him into studying!"  
"They're classmates," Sue interrupted, "not a snake trying to catch a rabbit." She sighed heavily. "Either way it goes, be honest. It'll be much, much worse if you lie."  
Kirishima gripped tightly onto Sue's wrist. "Now come on! We gotta study!" An uneasy ribbit came from Sue and they disappeared down the hallway, leaving Midoriya alone again.

That night, he sat alone in his room, flipping through a textbook, thinking about trapping Bakugo. He immediately shook the idea out of his head, realizing how ridiculous of a notion that is. Just as he was ready to pass out, he heard a hard pounding on his door. He slumped over to it and looked through the peephole. "Kacchan?"  
As soon as he opened the door, the raging blonde came stomping in. "Let's get this over with."  
Midoriya's eyes widened and lit up with the joy of knowing he could count on a friend. Bakugo noticed this expression and plopped down on the mattress, which was covered in All Might paraphernalia. "So," Midoriya began, "where do we start?"  
"With you shutting the hell up." Bakugo roughly gripped onto Midoriya's jaw, staring into those big, green eyes. "I don't wanna study."  
"Then," Midoriya's voice shook, "why did you come here?" He felt a strong arm lift up his left leg.  
"What does it look like? I need you to be my cum dumpster." He grinned evilly. "I'm sick-a jerkin' off." He moved the his hand from the other's face down to the waist of his own pants, pulling them down, nothing underneath. The entire way there, he'd somehow hidden that he was fully erect. "Suck it, Deku." Midoriya's heart raced. He knew he should push away and insist on studying instead, but his instincts took over, making him open his mouth wide. Bakugo's grin got wider as he pulled Midoriya up onto his knees and thrusted into his mouth. "Your mouth's so fuckin' soft~" As soon as Midoriya was visibly enjoying this, Bakugo pulled him back by his hair. "Get your pants off."  
Midoriya coughed as the length was yanked from his mouth. "Why didn't you have on underwear?"  
"Why won't you shut your dumbass trap, Deku?"  
"Did you plan this?"  
"You take too long." Bakugo pushed Midoriya onto his back and yanked his shorts off, revealing his half-hard problem. "No underwear?"  
Midoriya threw his arms over his face. "I wasn't expecting anyone."  
"And your dick's so small."  
"It's just not hard!"  
A heavy sigh came from the taller of the two. "It doesn't need to be." He hoisted the other's legs up, resting them on his shoulders. When did Deku get all this muscle? He coated his middle finger in saliva and slipped it into the hole before him, earning a slight whine. "Shut up, wimp!"  
"It hurts!" Midoriya tensed up all over.  
"It'll be even worse when I put it in ya!" Bakugo groaned and reluctantly started massaging Midoriya's hip with his free hand. "You've been in more pain before. Haven't you broken both your arms three times in one day?" After feeling the other relax around his hand, he slowly thrusted the finger in and out, soon adding another, then scissoring them to loosen the hole.  
Once the fingers were removed, a very audible whimper came from below. "Don't stop." Those words made Bakugo nearly animalistic. He yanked out the fingers and thrusted his member in quickly, not giving Midoriya any mercy. There was a lot of moaning, mostly from the dark-haired boy. The room had a blissful "Kacchan" filling the air, making Bakugo want to destroy him.  
He pressed his hand, along with a bit of his body weight, down onto the other's mouth, covering a few freckles. "Quiet down, Deku. You don't want anyone hearing us, do you?" A shake of the head came in response. "Good, so stop moaning so damn loudly. It's pissin' me off." Dammit, he thought, I really do wanna hear him call out my name till he ruins his voice. Don't need him gettin' cocky or thinkin' he should hang around me, though. Stupid Deku.  
He came dangerously close to finishing when Midoriya called out to him in a muffle. "P-pull out, please," he requested after the hand was removed from his mouth.  
"No." The pace was picked up.  
"Please, Kacchan! Anywhere but in there!"  
The older groaned and pulled out slowly. "Get up." He laid on his back on the bed, slowly jerking himself. "You're gonna suck me off and swallow my jizz. Got it?" Midoriya nodded and Bakugo moved his hand. "Now c'mere."  
"Okay."  
He'd only been blown a couple times before, but he concluded that this was the best head he'd ever received. "F-fuck," he groaned out as he shoved himself down the smaller boy's throat. "Open your damn throat. I'm g-gonna-" The fluid leaving his body interrupted his sentence. Midoriya did as he was told, even cleaning up the excess that dripped out of his mouth, while Bakugo laid there, panting.  
"S-so big," Midoriya said in awe, mouth agape as he stared at Bakugo's manhood. "That was in me?"  
"Yeah." The now calm blonde sat up and started pulling his clothes back on. "You wanna start studying?"  
His eyes widened. "So that's why you're always so angry! You just need someone to do it with!"  
"Huh?"  
"Kacchan!" He grabbed the other by the shoulders. "I wanna do it with you all the time! Please!"  
A smirk. "Tch. Fine." Midoriya giggled and sat down, immediately getting back up onto his knees with a yelp. "Yeah, that'll happen. Just lay on your stomach for tonight."  
The already huge green eyes widened even more. "You care about me!" He wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders before him. "Kacchan cares about me," he sang.  
"I just don't want you to damage your ass. You don't want recovery girl to kiss it, do you? A-and I still need to fuck you, so be careful." Dammit. Stupid Deku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you're not a BNHA fan, but this is all I could spill out for the moment. If you are, I'm sorry it's so drawn out. I won't be writing a lot from this fandom since most of the characters are currently underaged and it's hard to set up a scene in this timeline.  
> Also, I have some plans for my stories, but I can't execute them right now. Just give me a little while. Kay?  
> Comment any concerns and please leave kudos!


	5. Heith: Territorial (Part 0)

The desperate need to feel the touch of his boyfriend had all but subsided. Lance had been away with Shiro on a special mission for a few days, and Keith couldn't take being away much longer. He at least needed to be held; to be touched; to be cherished. Every morning, he trained hard for several hours. Every afternoon, he paced around the castle in a zombie-like state. Every night, he had nightmares and fell out of bed, usually waking the other two remaining paladins, until Pidge finally whipped up some earplugs and wore those to bed. His daily routine went on and on, and every day, the other two teens felt worse and worse about his dreary attitude. The guilt worsened every night for Hunk, as he continuously heard Keith fall out of bed, until one night when he finally decided to take action.   
Hunk yanked himself out of his own bed and slumped down to Keith's room, giving the door a few soft knocks. "Keith," he asked softly through the door, "you awake buddy?" The only answer was a soft groan that made his eyes shoot open with concern. He pressed a button on the panel by Keith's door that opened it, since he hadn't locked it in the first place. Once opened, the room revealed Keith laying on the floor and wincing in pain with a hand grasping the back of his head. "Keith!" Hunk shouted and crouched next to the seemingly injured boy. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I think so." Keith continued rubbing his head while Hunk helped him up. "Just hit my head is all." He shot a reassuring smile to his concerned friend.   
Hunk looked at him with obvious worry in his eyes. "Did you fall out of bed?"   
"Yeah," Keith chuckled nonchalantly, "it happens. I'm fine."   
"Keith," the yellow paladin comfortingly placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "I've heard that thud every night since Lance and Shiro left. If this keeps up, you'll get a concussion."   
Keith looked down at his feet at this. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, since he always felt like he had to take care of himself. "I'm fine," he replied, unconvincingly.   
"No you're not, Keith," Hunk refuted. "Come on, you're sleeping with me tonight."   
Too exhausted to argue, Keith agreed and followed the other back to his room. The hallway was reasonably dark at their conceived nighttime. Everyone had agreed on a shared sleep schedule that operated by Altean time, so they could all sleep and train at the same time. This was their designated sleeping time, so it made sense that the lights would be off, considering that nobody was expected to be awake. Hunk's door slid open and he led Keith inside, who took a few seconds to capture his surroundings.   
By the time the red paladin had gotten to examining the bed with his eyes, Hunk was already sitting up in the bed, underneath the covers and patting the spot next to himself. "Come sleep next to me, bud." When Keith hesitated, Hunk chuckled lightly. "Come on, I don't bite."   
The smaller nodded, walking over to the bed and shimmying underneath the warm covers. As his eyes fluttered shut, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "H-Hunk?"   
"I'm just making sure you don't fall out," he reassured. On that note, Keith slowly drifted off to sleep. 

This routine continued for about a week, and still, Keith's boyfriend and brother figure were gone on their peace-making mission. It became unsatisfactory to Keith for him to only cuddle every night. He needed to be touched in ways he would normally only let his currently absent boyfriend touch him. 

That night, Keith was feeling unusually affectionate, indulging himself in Hunk as much as humanly possible. "Keith," he gave the other a  squeeze to get his attention, "you okay, buddy?"   
Keith nodded in response, unaware that he was softly humming while wrapped in Hunk.   
"Dude, your skin feels really hot right now."  
"I'm fine, man. I promise," Keith assured with a small smile. He took a deep breath and the Galra ears that occasionally transformed from his human ears appeared.   
Hunk noticed the cat-like ears covered in black fur, and couldn't help but give them attention. He was one to always appreciate any aspect of life he found cute. He slowly reached toward them and ran his index finger across the soft black hair. "So cute," he cooed.   
Keith, hearing the comment and feeling the cold breath in his ear jolted. "H-Hunk..."   
"I'm just saying you're kind of adorable as a cat." He took that same finger and scratched Keith lightly behind the ear.   
Keith's face became a light reddish color as he rubbed his head up against Hunk's hand. "Feels so good," he purred.   
Hunk's eyes widened. "Really?" Keith replied by turning over to face Hunk, showing how flustered he'd become. "You wanna lay on my chest?" Without waiting for an answer, Hunk turned over onto his back and let go of Keith, waiting for him to adjust to the new position. Instead, Keith sat up in Hunks lap, straddling him. "Keith? What are you doing?"   
He stayed silent for a few seconds, simply staring down at Hunk whose face got redder. After waiting a few ticks, he began to grind slowly on his friend's lap, moaning lightly. Hunk had no ability to even think about what was happening. He simply got a light grip on Keith's hips and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Eventually, he wanted more, so he sat up and kissed Keith deeply, sneaking his tongue into the Galran's mouth. Keith moaned into Hunk's mouth, pleased by the touching and the attention.   
Hunk pulled away from the kiss, with his hands still sliding gently over the smooth, pale skin under Keith's shirt. He trailed kisses down Keith's chin, then his neck, and to his shoulders, after moving that pesky shirt out of his way.   
"H-Hunk," Keith regained a bit of his senses, "no marks." Hunk ignored the warning and began to suck on the delicate skin on the side of the red paladin's neck. "Hunk stop," Keith whisper-yelled, "please, we need to stop! He's gonna see!"   
Keith managed to pry Hunk off of his neck, but not quickly enough. He quickly got off of Hunk and the bed, then rushed to Hunk's bathroom to look in his mirror. Hunk had left a brand new, dark hickey on Keith's neck.   
"N-no," he began to panic. He walked out of Hunk's bathroom, pulling at his own hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."  
Hunk sat up in his bed. "What's wrong?" He kept his volume low.   
Keith stayed quiet as well, so they didn't wake Pidge who was right next door to Hunk. "You left a fucking hickey. He's gonna see it!"   
"You started grinding on me. I assumed you wanted it."   
"That," he paused in deep thought, realizing he started that exchange, "that was a mistake. All of this was a huge fucking mistake. Why would I cheat on Lance?"   
Hunk buried his face in his hands, realizing what really just happened. "Damn it, I just gave my best friend's boyfriend a hickey."   
"This has to stop." Keith opened the door, starting to leave the room. "Sorry. I fucked up. I'll just sleep by myself. I'll figure out what to say to Lance by myself." With that, he left and went back to sleep alone.

 


	6. Mance: Consolation

The both of them had been at odds, fighting over Allura since the day they met. After they found out her and Shiro had become an item, the boys didn't even blame one of the couple, but each other. 

"You came in and tried to steal her from me! You made her fall out of love with me," Lance would yell. 

"You're the one who steered her away from me," Matt shouted.

"Maybe if you smelled better!"

"Maybe if you didn't exfoliate like a woman!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Pidge finally decided to speak up. "I'm sick of you guys fighting! She's taken, just get over it already!" Her little speech earned sighs of relief from both Hunk and Keith, who had been making desperate attempts to ignore the bickering bastards.

"Seriously," Keith interjected, "just get the hell over yourselves. Chill out."

Lance's head whipped around so fast that he should've gotten whiplash. "What do you know about chill, mullet? You're the hothead!"

Hunk shook his head. "Come on, man. That's not the issue here."

"Stay out of this, Hunk." Matt continued glaring at Lance.

The pitch of Lance's voice went up quickly. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"I wasn't even-"

"Hey!" Matt was cut off by his little sister. "If you guys are gonna keep bickering like this, go to Lance's room or something! We don't wanna hear it!"

"What?" Lance sounded incredibly offended. "Why my room? I don't want him in there! Plus, you can't even tell me what to do! You're not the leader here!"

She pushed up her glasses. "I'm not, but since our current leader isn't here, Keith is in charge."

All eyes suddenly darted to Keith, awaiting his answer. He simply stared daggers at the two with the issue and said "go." The two troublemakers groaned and scoffed, heading back to Lance's room.

The two stood in opposite sides of the room, just crossing their arms and ignoring each other, until Matt spoke up. "Why do you always have to antagonize people?"

"I don't do that." Lance remained in a monotone.

"By what I've seen, you do. Didn't you do that to Keith as soon as you met?"

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"

"Pidge told me."

"We're rivals."

"You're jealous of him."

"I am not," Lance growled. 

"You are. You see he's just naturally better than you at everything, and it gets to you." Matt smirked and turned toward Lance. "You know I am too. And it really gets underneath your skin, doesn't it?"

"Shut up," Lance mumbled.

"You can't prove me wrong." Matt walked over and laid back on Lance's bed, proud of himself. 

"I can be better than you!" He shouted and stomped over to his own bed, glaring at the man relaxed on it.

"I'd like to see you prove that to me." Matt's chill time was interrupted by him feeling the mattress sink down a bit on each side of him. He felt warmth right above his body and heard his zipper go down.

"You want me to show you how I'm better? I'll make you cum so fast-"

Matt roughly grabbed Lance's hips. "I can get you off faster!"

They each pulled the other's pants and underwear around their thighs, simultaneously beginning to suck. They pleasured each other thoroughly, but in their own ways. While Matt bobbed his head quickly and deepthroated, Lance swirled his tongue around every inch of Matt's length. 

After feeling Lance's legs tense up and start to shake, Matt smirked and pulled off. "You're so easy," he teased. Lance took this moment to his advantage and used his Cuban heritage to his advantage. He pulled off just so Matt's tip was in his mouth, and began to roll an r sound. Matt let out an exasperated huff, going weak, and simply laying back. Soon, he came in Lance's mouth, and showing the extreme pride he had in his victory, Lance swallowed it. 

"Told you," Lance teased, rolling off and sitting up next to a still heavily panting Matt.

"How did you even do that?" he asked, still attempting to catch his breath. 

"I speak Spanish." Matt shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together. "So you gonna get me off?"

"I think you've thoroughly earned it at this point, holy shit." Matt slowly sat up and got to his knees. "Lay back." Lance followed the command and watched as Matt pulled the Cuban's pants and boxers the remainder of the way down. Matt licked a couple of his fingers to get them wet and slowly slid them inside Lance, also starting to slowly deepthroat him once again. This went on for a few minutes until Lance bucked up and came in Matt's mouth. Matt, disliking the taste, grimaced and held it in his mouth until Lance sighed and pointed toward his bathroom. 

Matt walked back in with a towel and the two wiped up residual fluids. They got dressed again after making sure they were dry. "So," Lance started awkwardly.

"So," Matt returned. 

"No more arguments?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Matt shrugged. "I just wanted Shiro anyway." He left the room, leaving Lance astonished.


	7. Hopeless Bitch (Mixed Fandom)

**WARNING: This chapter contains several themes that could be triggering. If you are not comfortable with degradation, abuse, mental illness, or suicide, do** **_not_ ** **read this chapter.**

[Set in a sort of average life universe, with all characters having canon characters having canon personalities and relationships.]

Keith got exactly what he wanted. He was out of everyone's hair for weeks, and even though they hadn't forgotten about him and still wanted him back, they gave up on looking for him. His friends understood that Keith would seek help if he felt like he needed it, and wanted him to feel free to make his own choices.

The man who took him in made sure to keep him healthy and safe, or at least his very own definition of it. He found Keith after hearing a thud in his apartment and rushing up to find him on his kitchen floor, covered in glass and blood, presumably from some kind of suicide attempt. He later took Keith to the hospital, and after keeping a good eye on him, and the hospital release Keith in his care. To him, Keith wasn't much of a friend, acquaintance, roommate, or even a stranger seeking help. Keith, already mentally broken down, was manipulated into being the man's pet. Sangwoo continuously slapped, punched, spanked, whipped, and starved Keith into thinking he was no more than an animal to be owned. Keith gave completely in after about two weeks, realizing that the less he resisted, the better treatment he'd receive.

Keith spent a good amount of his time locked in a cage that was embedded in the area below the bed while Sangwoo was out, since Keith tried to leave one day while he was taking out the trash. Hearing the front door open excited Keith every time, since it meant he could get out of his cage. Keith laid there whining loudly until the bedroom door opened, then sat up excitedly, hitting his head. He ignored the pain as he greeted the other with a slightly whiny tone. "M-master, you're home!"

"Mhmm." Sangwoo ran his fingers through his hair, looking exhausted. "You sleep all day while I was gone?" he asked while opening the cage.

Keith shook his head. "I tried, but I had a nightmare."

Sangwoo watched Keith walk out and sit on the floor in front of him. "The same one about me kicking you out?"

"Yes," Keith replied in a somber tone, "except this time, someone came by and ripped off my collar and threw me in a river."

"You know that won't happen if you're a good boy." He ran his fingers through Keith's hair, pulling a bit to cause him at least some pain. Even when comforting Keith, he still had to keep his dominance.

"Y-yes sir. I'll be a good boy, I swear."

"Go make dinner," Sangwoo commanded, ignoring Keith's previous statement. The smaller and slightly younger of the two nodded, getting up on his two feet, and walked slowly toward the kitchen. He wobbled slightly on his way, since this would be one of the few times every day he was allowed to be bipedal.

After the two ate, Sangwoo relaxed back on the couch, allowing Keith to lay in his lap while they watched a movie. It had been several days since Sangwoo spent this much time with him, and the heat from his lap made Keith hum in delight. As Keith was not allowed to wear any clothes besides a pair of tight boxers, he was cold normally, yet he felt the other's warmth much more. Noticing the smaller's pleasure, Sangwoo started to scratch his pet's back, making him arch it and hiss a bit in pain.

His voice was pretty monotoned. "Why are you making noise?"

"Because it hurts," he hesitately and quietly responded.

"Good."

Keith whimpered as the pain continued. "W-was I bad?"

"I want you to keep making those desperate noises. They're music to my ears." Sangwoo continued to scratch for a few minutes, listening to Keith's soft whimpers. When he stopped, the noise remained. "Why are you still whining?"

"Because," Keith's voice was shaky, "I want you to touch me more..." Sangwoo pulled his hands back behind his head, watching goosebumps form on his pet's pale skin. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to stop. I don't want to pleasure you." He felt Keith curl up more on his lap. "Are you hard?" Keith nodded. "Okay." Sangwoo stood up after pushing Keith's head off himself. "You may pleasure yourself."

Keith sat down on the floor, looking up at Sangwoo. "I wanna feel your heat, master."

Sangwoo rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sat back down on the couch, manspreading. "You may hump my leg."

Keith looked shocked. "I-I may what?"

"Hug my leg and hump it," he repeated.

Keith wanted to sit there in silent astonishment, but realized it was best for him to comply as soon as possible, so he simply nodded with a "yes sir."

He reached at his waistband until Sangwoo violently grabbed his chin. "No. Keep them on. I don't want your disgusting cum on my pants."

"Yes master," Keith stopped and readjusted himself to a more comfortable state inside his boxers. He gently wrapped his arms around Sangwoo's lower leg and started slowly rubbing his crotch on it.

After a few minutes, he began to softly moan, burying his face in the side of the leg. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Your leg feels so good, master." Keith huffed out heavy breaths, sitting up more, moving his arms up around Sangwoo's thigh, shoving his face in the other's crotch.

"Get your nose off my cock," he growled.

Keith whined slightly, his voice still muffled in the fabric. "May I suck it?"

"Fine," he answered with an eye roll. Keith kept humping while he pulled out Sangwoo's member, licking at it and slurping hungrily. He earned a few soft moans. "Fuck," Keith's hair had a sudden strong grip on it. "Put it in your mouth. All the way. Now." Keith quickly complied, deepthroating and still humping quickly. "Don't finish till I do." Keith obeyed his command, thumbing his own tip through the thin fabric in his boxers.

Keith waited until Sangwoo came in his mouth and swallowed it as he came in his own boxers. He whimpered and squirmed from feeling the wet spot grow colder. "Master, I-I need to clean..."

Sangwoo tucked back into his pants. "Then go bathe."

"Inside?"

He nodded. "You've been good. I'll be in there in a few minutes to wash you."

"Thank you." On that note, Keith left to start running the water. After the both of them bathed, seperately of course, they headed to bed together. Sangwoo allowed Keith to sleep in the bed because he'd been so obedient. Keith did the same as he had almost every night before: he cried himself to sleep, knowing he may never see any of his friends again.


	8. Sheith: Problem Child

"You wanted to talk to me or some shit?" Keith walked into Mr. Shirogane's classroom, with an irritated frown plastered to his face.   
Mr. Shirogane, or Shiro, as many of his students called him, sat at the front of the classroom grading papers. Then he noticed Keith walk in, and became annoyed. "Why were you fighting _again?_ " He clenched a fist, trying to mask his immense anger.  
Keith, refusing to even look at Shiro, simply rolled his eyes and replied, "he pissed me off. Why else?"  
Shiro slammed his fist down on the desk. "And why was that?" he growled.  
"The fucker looked at me funny." Keith blew the fringe out of his face. "He had it comin'."   
A look of disgust washed over his normally calm expression. "Are you kidding me?"  
The student shrugged with his arms crossed. "You act surprised. People like to piss me off, so I punch em." His eyes finally met Shiro's. "Are we done here? Can I go now?" Letting out an annoyed groan, Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith immediately slapped the hand away. "Don't fucking touch me," he warned in an annoyed tone.   
Shiro clenched his fist. "Don't talk back to me."  
Keith got up on his toes a bit, reaching eye level with his teacher. "Don't. Fucking. _Touch_ me." He received an immediate slap across the face for that and held it, hissing in pain. "Ow, what the shit?!"   
Fed up, Shiro firmly grasped his throat, growling. "Don't talk back to me Mr. Kogane."  
Still reluctant, he struggled to breathe. "Get your filthy fucking paws... off'a me."   
The annoyed teacher brought his face closer. "Don't talk back to me, slut."  
Keith still managed to smirk. "I do what I want." He then rebelliously spat in Shiro's face. Shiro decided he was done with this attitude, slamming the boy down onto the desk, grabbing a ruler. This new form of punishment shocked the student, as he struggled trying to get up. "Ah! What the fuck?!"  
Shiro grabbed his face, crawling on top of him. "Is this what you want?" he growled lowly.   
"No," he screamed, "now get off'a me, ya old fuck!" His fingers wrapped tightly around Keith's neck, making him struggle for a breath. The boy desperately clawed at them, trying to pry them off as his face began to turn a light shade of purple.  
"Say you're sorry." Keith shook his head, kicking his legs, trying to get free. He sighed, "guess you'll just die like this, then."  
Fear began to wash over the student, and as his face turned blue, he attempted to squeak out an apology.  
Shiro slowly released the boy's breath. "What was that?" he teased.  
Keith coughed, struggling to get air into his lungs and grumbled, "sorry..."  
Shiro's angered grimace became a cocky smirk. "Good boy," he cooed. "You'll be a model student in no time."  
He scoffed, "whatever," and began to sit up, ready to walk out of the room and this odd situation.   
Noticing the remaining attitude, Shiro hurried over to the door quickly and locked it. "Don't even think about it." He twirled the keys on his finger before placing them up in a passcode-locked safe he kept under his desk.  
"Aren't I done here?" Keith continued coughing.  
"Hell no."  
"Quit fucking around." Keith tried to walk around Shiro to get the keys, but was constantly blocked on his way. He grabbed the boy's wrists and slammed him against the wall, letting the smaller of the two struggle against him. "Stop, fucker!"  
" _I will not fight, I will not curse, I will not smoke_ ," he growled. "Say it."  
"Fuck. You." He once again spat in his teacher's face.  
With a scowl, he warned, "you get one more chance before I take action. Now say it."  
"No. Now let me go." With that, Shiro started unbuttoning the shirt of Keith's school uniform, making him thrash around in reaction. "Stop!"  
Despite the constant movement, he got it off. "Say it."  
"No! Get off me!" Shiro grabbed the ruler and slapped it across Keith's chest, earning a scream. "Fuck! Stop! That hurts!"  
"Say it."  
"Fucking let me go, you crazy asshole!"  
Once again, he slapped the boy's chest again with the ruler. "Say it."  
"Gah!" Keith screamed, his legs giving out and tears falling down his cheeks as a huge red mark appeared across his chest.  
Shiro picked him up and bent him over a desk. "Say it."  
With steadily increasing fear, Keith started to shake. "L-lemme go," he stuttered.  
"Say it," he sang with a bit of a playful hum.   
"F-fucker..." Shiro pulled down the younger's pants, and immediately, Keith reached to pull them back up. In response, he held the boy's hands behind his back.   
"Nope," Shiro smirked, starting to have a good time of his own. He continued pulling Keith's pants off and threw them on the floor. "No underwear?" The boy at his mercy shook his head. "Little slut."  
"I don't have a clean pair," Keith mumbled.  
"No excuse." Shiro slipped his own bottoms off. "Do I need to remind you what to say?"  
"I'm not saying it." Keith began to shake a bit in the strong man's grasp.  
Shirogane sighed and spread his student's cheeks apart. " _I will not fight."_ Shiro lined himself up. " _I will not curse._ _"_ He rubbed his tip on the boy's entrance. _"I will not smoke._ Tell me now."  
"S-stop it," Keith continued to disobey, yet more frightened than ever.  
The teacher shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You had your chance." He began to push himself inside, dry going inside dry. Shiro didn't mind the feeling, but to his student, it felt like absolute hell. "You're so tight for such a slut."  
Through his futile whimpers of pain, he refuted. "I-I'm n-not a sl-lut."  
"With an ass and hips like these," he responded, "of course you are."  
"I'm," Keith began, but cut himself off.  
"You're what?"  
"I'm a v-virgin," Keith embarrassingly admitted between his teacher's thrusts.   
"You've never had sex with anyone before?" The boy simply and weakly nodded his head. This made Shiro speed his thrusts up and push in harder. "Then I'll just be your first." He had no intention of being gentle from the start; Keith being a virgin only excited him more. He wanted to destroy this boy and make him cower and beg.   
Keith's hips felt like they were on fire. "M-Mr. Shirog-gane," he called out, "p-please s-s-slow down!"   
" _I will not fight,_ " he repeated, _"I will not curse, I will not smoke."_ Keith shook his head then laid there as his teacher took advantage of his body. His noises of pain soon died down, later being replaced by soft moans. Shirogane noticed eventually and snickered. "Does it feel good?" Keith refused to answer, laying limp on the desk, panting heavily. The disappointed teacher gave his student's ass a nice slap. "Answer me, and don't lie."  
The slap resulted in a high-pitched squeal from the other. "Yes sir!" he shouted.  
Shiro smirked and rubbed the now red spot comfortingly. "Good boy," he cooed, slowing his hips to a slow, soothing rock. "I'm nice when you do what I tell you. Now say what I told you to."   
Keith shook his head. "Y-you said to be honest." He let out a few moans before finishing his thought. "I can't say th-that honestly."  
This pissed him off. "You will. Now say it and fix your habits." Another head shake later, the thrusts became unbearably hard and fast. He wrapped a hand around his student's length and tightened his grip at the base. "You don't get to release until you say it."  
Keith felt himself inching closer every second. He couldn't take much more of this. "Let go! I-it hurts!"   
Shiro continued to slam inside. "Say it."  
"I will!" Keith was yelling at the top of his lungs, yet the walls to the building were much too thick for anyone to hear him.   
"Repeat after me." The thrusts slowed down so his student could be heard clearly. " _I will not fight."_  
Keith inhaled deeply. "I will not fight."  
Shirogane smirked, admiring what he'd done. _"I will not curse."_  
Keith felt the movements become more gentle, and moaned in pleasure. "I will not curse."  
" _I will not smoke."_  
It would be a hard habit for the troubled teen to break, but he had to prioritize his addiction below what was currently happening. "I will not smoke." Besides, how would this asshole figure it out if Keith just hid it well?  
"Good boy," Shirogane tightened his grip back up and began pushing in at full power.  
"L-let me release!" Keith attempted to push him away. "You said you would!"  
"I said I wouldn't let you release until after you said what I told you to. I didn't say when. You're still being punished." He punctuated the last word with a hard spank.  
Keith was so pent up, he began to cry. "I fucking hate you! You're such a son of a bitch!"  
"As opposed to a filthy kid like you," Shiro spat in rebuttal. "I try to help you _every damned day,_ and you never even pay attention. You could try being grateful and maybe not _worthless_."  
Starting to break down and cry, ignoring the pounding he was receiving. "Don't you think I know I'm worthless?!" This statement made Shiro completely freeze up. His shock went away within a few seconds, making him gently pull out. "Nobody wants me! I have no friends! Neither of my parents even want me!"  
Feeling guilty, Shiro sat Keith up, and after sitting up on the desk, hoisted the boy onto his lap, stroking his hair. "Don't say all that. I got angry and just said meaningless things."  
"Meaningless or not," Keith sniffled, laying his head on Shirt's shoulder, feeling oddly comfortable, "it's true."  
Shiro chuckled slightly at his student's phrasing. "We need to work on your grammar too." After seeing this comment wasn't helping, he cleared his throat. "You're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for."  
"I'm not worth shit to my foster family." He dug his nails deep into Shiro's back; the pain didn't faze the other. "I'm always the last to be taken care of: to bathe, to eat, to sleep, because I'm the oldest in the house. I've never been adopted. The second youngest is 10 and I'm almost 18." He began to panic. "What am I gonna do when my birthday comes? They're gonna kick me out onto the streets."  
Shiro shushed him. "You're coming home with me."  
Keith gave him an anxious, desperate look. "Why?"  
"I'm going to take care of you from now on."   
"I need to go back home." Keith refused to believe his ears.   
Shiro narrowed his eyes. "My home is your home now."  
The sad boy looked down at the floor. "I don't wanna be a burden on you too."   
"I never asked what you wanted," Shiro stated. "I told you that you're staying with me now. Be a good boy and comply."  
Keith sniffled. "Okay."  
Shiro smiled a bit and got the boy and himself onto the floor. "Get dressed," he commanded as he began to do so himself. "We're leaving right now."   
Keith slipped his clothing on, then realized his erection was showing through his pants. "I can't make it go down," he lightly whined.  
Shirogane expertly tucked his own into his waistband. "Hold your bag in front of you." Keith did so as they left the room together.  
While Mr. Shirogane strutted through the hallway with his usual calm demeanor, Mr. Kogane walked down with an obviously nervous expression. Students stared at the two and murmured about how Keith would be in so much trouble with his "parents." None of the students knew he was a foster child, and he wanted it to stay that way. Shiro led the way to his car and patiently waited for Keith to get into the passenger's seat. One reassuring look later, and they were headed to Shiro's apartment.


	9. Shatt: Imprisoned

It all happened in such a flash: their first exposure to aliens, their capture, their imprisonment. Shiro and Matt were lucky enough to be cellmates, yet commander Holt was nowhere to be found. Shiro stayed determined to leave, yet Matt was set on staying and finding his father. After a few hours of being locked up, he looked out a small window across the way, where he saw something that made him burst into tears and almost vomit. There were frozen corpses of several aliens floating off into space, and among them, his father, completely devoid of life.

For hours, Matt laid down, curled up on the cold floor, shaking and crying. For a while, Shiro was sure that attempting to diffuse this situation would make their relationship take an awkward turn, but he convinced himself to go for it. He simply laid down behind Matt and spooned him. He comfortingly shushed his crewmate, telling him to calm down.

"He's gone, Shiro," Matt repeated several times.

He responded with "I know" every time, making his voice more and more gentle with every iteration.

"I don't wanna die. Not here." Matt managed to control his breathing enough to get out a coherent sentence.  
"You won't," Shiro reassured him. "I'll be sure of it."

Something suddenly clicked inside of Matt. Feeling Shiro's warm embrace made him calm down almost completely. He felt at home for the first time in forever. In this dark spaceship of despair, he felt loved. He needed to make sure this feelings were real, so he acted on them, quickly flipping around and kissing Shiro deeply. Surprised, yet pleased, Shiro kept one hand on Matt's waist and moved the other to gently caress his cheek.

After pulling away, both took a large huff of breath. "I didn't know you felt this way," Shiro said softly while wiping away any remnant of tears.  
Matt hopefully looked directly into his eyes. "Shiro, I love you."

After a small chuckle and a slight smile, he responded. "The feeling's mutual."

They continued to kiss with their bodies pressed tightly against each other. It became so amazing for Matt that he began to pitch a tent. "Shiro, I need-"

"Fully aware." Shiro placed his strong hands gently on Matt's hips. "Turn around and I'll help."

Matthew did as he was told before stripping himself of the tight bodysuit he was forced to wear. He soon felt Takashi gently kissing his neck and slowly pumping his member. "I want you inside me, Takashi."

Shiro's skin grew three times hotter as he responded, "it'll hurt unless we use something slick."

Matt quickly got an idea and pulled away. "Just strip down and I'll take care of it." Just after his command was followed, he began to suck on Shiro's length, slowly and surely. He smirked slightly when Shiro started to run fingers through his hair. When it was nice and wet, Matt pulled off, leaving a string of saliva still connecting them.

Shiro gently grabbed his hips and laid him down on the single thin blanket they were provided. He spread Matthew's legs and pushed inside slowly. As soon as he saw a pained expression, he stopped, and every time he stopped, Matt told him not to. Once it was all the way in, he moved in and out slowly, watching Matt's face for signals.

Matt let out soft moans and whimpers, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck for support. He pulled the more muscular man in for a deep kiss and refused to let him stop for a breath until he needed one. He kept sweetly and relentlessly whispering sweet nothings into Shiro's ear. Takashi stroked Matthew's length until he came, then Shiro pulled out slowly and Matt did the same for him.

Afterword, the two laid down together, cradling each in the other's arms. Their first night in the prison was surprisingly amazing and romantic as they slept in each other's warmth, comfortably unaware of the inevitable hell they'd go through later.

_**[You're welcome D***, you fuck.]** _


	10. Klance: Food Source

(A/N: I strangely got this idea from an ASMR video. The video itself wasn't sexual, but my extra ass dirty ass mind had to screw with beauty.)

Lance woke up in a daze, his eyes fluttering open. He felt a flat, cold, metal surface underneath his back. His wrists and ankles were bound in chains, stretching his body out, leaving very little room for movement. The first thing he could get out was "fuck. Who'd I piss off this time?" He struggled a bit more before he heard a door creak open then shut on the other side of the room. Whoever came in didn't turn on the floodlights, so it just kept this creepy reddish light.

There was an eerie chuckle from the direction of Lance's feet, then the sound of someone sitting just inches away. "You're alive and struggling. Good," he teased.

"What do you want? Is it money?" Lance jerked around a bit more, rattling the chains. "You could've just robbed me instead of doing all this shit."

His captor chuckled. "You don't remember me?" A soft finger traced along the outside of Lance's foot, making him tense up a bit. "You picked me up at the club a couple hours ago. You were grinding on me a lot. We touched each other a lot. Made out in the bathroom and alleyway." The finger started going up his leg, outside his pants. 

The memories flooded back in. "K-Keith? The twink with the mullet?"

Keith stood up with a sinister smirk and slowly walked over to Lance's side. "You remembered. What a good boy~" His finger's traced something on the side of Lance's neck. He winced. It stung. "Aren't we sensitive?~"

"What did you do to me?" He avoided eye contact.

"Isn't it obvious?" It was. Lance just refused to believe it. "I'm a vampire, Lance, and you're my food." Keith slowly licked the bite mark he'd left there previously. "I like to play with my food," he chuckled.

Finally accepting his fate, Lance sighed. "J-just make it quick, okay?" He couldn't stop stuttering. He was too terrified. "Please just don't make it hurt too much."

Just then, he felt a soft kiss on that same bite mark. "I don't want to kill you, Lance." Another kiss. "I had fun tonight. I'd never ruin beauty like yours. You're fun. You taste good. I want to keep you." Each statement was punctuated with a soft kiss up from Lance's neck to his jawline to his cheek.

"What?" The voice was somewhat soothing to Lance. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a pain looking for someone to feed off of." He was suddenly shirtless. "It's even harder to find someone as good looking." He stripped all the way down. "And someone as tasty~" He straddled Lance's thighs, unzipping and pulling the jeans down. "So I wanna keep you around longer."

Lance was drawn in by the pale, porcelain skin. He wanted his hands all over it badly. "What are you-" He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his neck. He could feel the blood draining from his body. 

"I need blood flowing through me to come." With that, he pulled Lance's boxers down around his knees, lubed up, and sat down on his length. The inside of Keith, to Lance's surprise, was cold. On the other hand, Keith was immensely enjoying the warmth going up inside him. He moaned deeply in pleasure and relief as he started moving up and down. 

The chains above Lance's head rattled as his hands instinctively tried to reach for the man on top of him. He wanted to grab that soft, smooth, cold skin. "L-let me..."

Keith slowed down a bit. "Shut up. I'm not letting you go." He barely got the sentence out through exasperated breaths.

Lance shook his head. "No... I wanna touch you." He kept trying to pull his arms forward. "Please," he begged.

Keith looked down and saw the honesty in his eyes. "Fine." He was too far along to get up and grab the key, so he just ripped the chain off with his bare hands. 

Lance was too focused to be astonished by Keith's strength, so he sat up and gripped the pale hips tight. He kissed Keith's neck gently and started to thrust into him, fast and hard. Lance audibly smirked, getting a plan together. "Now isn't that better?"

As hard as he tried to, Keith couldn't keep his composure. "Shut up and fuck me," he commanded with a moan.

"You're so cold inside." He started to nibble on Keith's earlobe. Suddenly, he felt something sharp poke his neck and pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I need blood," he huffed, his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. "I'll be warmer if I eat."

Lance reluctantly pulled his shirt off, showing plenty of perfectly unscathed skin. Keith smiled wide, choosing a new, clean area on a shoulder, bit down, and began to drink quickly. He drank way too quickly. Lance felt Keith start to warm up, but he felt himself getting slightly colder. "S-stop... That's enough..." He tried to pry the mouth off of him, but it wouldn't budge. Instinctively, he found Keith's ass with his hand and smacked as hard as he could.

Unlatching with a slight yelp, Keith looked at Lance with blood staining his teeth and lips, smeared on his cheeks, and slightly dripping down his chin. He looked slightly ashamed as he wiped his face with his hand and licked off the excess. "Tastes good," he softly murmured. 

Lance took a few deep breaths, trying to make himself feel less lightheaded. It wasn't until then that he heard the soft hum of the mini-fridge underneath him. Keith reached down and pulled out a juice box and handed it to him. It became obvious that this was his apology. Lance gently smiled at him and took a long swing of it before planting soft kisses along the pale, now warm neck. "Thank you~" He placed the box behind himself and began to slowly thrust into him. 

Keith clung onto him and licked up the mess he made on Lance's skin. It still tasted amazing, and he couldn't wrap his head around why. Maybe it was his diet. He couldn't keep his mind on that thought for long. He felt warm. Someone warm was touching him. He felt alive. Someone knew what he was and still wanted him. He laid his chin on Lance's shoulder, enjoying the sensation of warm inside warm.

"You're so cute like this," Lance cooed, combing his fingers through the silky black mullet. He started to thrust in a bit harder. "You wanna come for me?"

Biting on his bottom lip, Keith nodded. As much as he didn't want this to end, he needed this release. He hasn't had it in so long. He felt long, soft fingers wrap around his length, stroking it slowly. He moaned into the neck in front of him, somehow not feeling the urge to bite it and drink. 

Hips jolted on top of his. There was a tightening sensation around his length. Thighs twitched on top of his. A warm, thick, white fluid spilled onto his hand. He chuckled, "what a good boy." He pushed in a few more times and came inside. The body above him enjoyed being filled up, weakly laying on him. 

"Fuck," Keith laid there in exhaustion. It was the best sex he's had in a long time. "I need to keep you..."

 


	11. Sheith: The Shape of You

Shiro hoisted Keith up in his arms, then threw him down onto the bed. He gripped those defined hips roughly, like his life depended on it, and kissed the lips of the one below him with the same vigor. He didn't do this for himself, but for Keith. The younger loved every second he was manhandled. Shiro wanted to be smooth and gentle, but understood that Keith didn't get as much pleasure from such treatment. He imagined gently caressing his lover's cheek in his hand, kissing him softly. All too late, he realized that it wasn't his imagination, but he was really doing that.  
"Shiro," Keith huffed in disappointment, "you're not gripping me hard enough."  
"Are you sure you like this?" Shiro sat up a bit. "It feels like I'm treating you like you're just some call girl."  
"That's just how I like it." A cocky smirk grew on Keith's face. "Now pull my hair and call me your little whore."  
 _How did he get this twisted,_ Shiro thought to himself. _What happened to him while I was gone?_ He slowly slid his hand underneath Keith's shirt. "You're beautiful."  
"What?" Keith looked unamused. He sat up. "If you don't fuck me hard right here, right now, I'm leaving." An evil smirk grew on his face. "Maybe Hunk will throw me around. Or Lance." His smirk grew larger as Shiro pinned him to the bed. "Better."  
That look disappeared as Shiro kissed his cheek. "You're so perfect." He held those arms up with his right hand and ran his left down the other's chest and stomach. "You body is so smooth, yet so defined."  
"The fuck are you doing?" Keith struggled against the larger man's grip, but couldn't get loose. "Why won't you fuck me?"  
"I just wanna touch you," Shiro softly whispered into Keith's ear, making him shudder. "You're so pretty."  
"Knock it off." The venom in Keith's voice was starting to subside.  
It was obvious from vocal tone to body language: this was his weakness. "You wouldn't let me be gentle because you don't wanna be told how beautiful you are. Is that right?" The only sound that came from him was his thumping heart. "There's my answer. I can feel your heartbeat through your stomach." He leaned down and placed a soft peck on Keith's lips.   
"S-stop toying with me," he softly murmured. "I just w-wanna c-cum and leave."  
"We both know that isn't true." Keith hadn't realized for several minutes that his hands weren't being held above his head. Both of Shirt's hands were softly caressing his pale skin. "You want me to treat you like this."  
"I don't." His voice trembled.   
"You do." Soft kisses were planted up the younger's neck, each punctuated with various compliments. "Your pretty eyes. Your soft lips. Porcelain skin. Defined muscles. Beautiful hair."  
Keith finally gave in. He let out a pleasured sigh, and gave Shiro a pitiful look. "Hold me," he struggled to command, "please."  
"Of course, my beautiful prince." They laid like that for hours. Shiro ran his fingers through the soft, midnight black locks that tickled his nose, whispering sweet nothings until the other fell asleep in his arms.

[Note: Sorry this one is so short. I really need to get the stuff in my dorm packed up so I can move out tonight. I just wanted to get _something_ on my account. I'm headed off for summer break, meaning there will probably be more chapters of, well, everything. And I have a thing in mind, so be prepare!]


	12. Klance: Territorial

"You know how much this hurts, right?" Lance nearly screamed into Keith's face with a strong grip on the dark t-shirt.   
"I know," Keith responded in the calmest tone possible. The Galra ears that occasionally grew from his human ones were now out, and drooping forward in Keith's shame. "I'm sorry, Lance. I don't know how to express that enough."   
"Um, I don't know, how about you don't fucking cheat on me!" He shoved Keith against a wall with a thud. "And with my best friend, too!" He hung his head and took a deep breath while still keeping his grip. "So how the fuck did you seduce him?"   
"I don't know," Keith timidly answered.   
"What did you do, Keith?!" His expression got understandably more fiery than it ever had been.   
"I was missing you, Lance," he blurted out. "You were gone, and he offered to comfort me. We laid in his bed and he just held me for a while." He stopped for a few seconds and hung his head, but Lance shook him harshly, making him continue. "He started to scratch behind my ears, and it just... I don't know, it felt really good."   
"So what, Keith?" The stern expression remained.   
"So I climbed on top of him and started... grinding on him." The last few words came out mumbled. "Then he started touching and kissing me, and he gave me this." He turned his head to look to his right, showing Lance the nearly faded hickey on his neck. "It was just the heat of the moment. I'm sorry."   
Lance, feeling hurt, let go of Keith, who fell to the floor on his knees. "I can't believe you would," Lance trailed off, walking away from his unfaithful boyfriend and sitting on his bed. "I feel like such an idiot."   
Keith hesitantly stood up and walked toward Lance with the collar of his shirt now hanging loosely over his shoulders. "Lance, you're not an idiot. I am."   
Right as he sat down next to his partner, he was shoved onto the floor. "No," Lance hissed, "don't sit on my bed."   
Keith gathered himself and looked back up at Lance in disbelief. "L-Lance," he stuttered, "why can't-"   
He avoided Keith's gaze. "Because I don't let filthy sluts on my bed."   
"Lance, I get that you're angry, but-"   
"But nothing, Keith!" He held a strong scowl on his face. "You can't just go around having sex with a bunch of guys and expect me to just forgive you!"  
Keith felt hurt by the outrageous comment. "I didn't have sex with him!"  
"You were up on his lap!" Lance's voice sounded a bit hoarse. "You were grinding on his dick! I bet you were trying to make him hard, weren't you, you filthy whore!"  
"Lance, please..." Keith looked up at his boyfriend with a sorrowful expression.  
Lance remained in the same place with his face buried in his hands. "You think I'm just gonna forgive you? Just because you said please? You really think I'm that simple?!"  
"I don't!" Keith sat up on his heels with his ears sagging down to the sides of his head. He remained on the verge of tears. "I'll do anything to make it right!"  
Lance slowly stood and kicked Keith in his side, making him fall over. As Keith lay on the floor coughing, his angry boyfriend flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his back. "What happened to you being mine and only mine?" He shoved the Galra boy's face into the floor. "Why did you just play with me like that, huh?!" He forced Keith's head up by his hair and wrapped his free hand around the boy's throat. "I have feelings too! You can't just play with them like that!"  
"I know." Keith's voice was strained. He was using all of his breath to try to calm Lance down. "I was wrong... in every conceivable way. I'm so sorry."  
"I know you were wrong, but you're not sorry. You're definitely not sorry enough." Lance forced down the collar of Keith's shirt and after snarling at the nearly faded hickey on Keith's neck, bit into the boy's shoulder hard enough to break skin, making him yelp in pain. "Oh, it doesn't hurt nearly enough." He sat back up. "Here are your choices: We break up and never speak to each other again unless we have to, or you accept your punishment."  
Keith lifted his head up enough to speak. "P-punish me," he managed to stutter.   
With a smirk, Lance got up and sat on his bed. "Now get up and strip," he demanded. Once the Galra was completely naked, he was told to bend over the angry Cuban's lap. This part was too predictable for him to just relax for. As soon as all of Keith's weight was down, a flat hand came into forceful contact with his bare cheek. "Sit still. If you don't, I could miss and bruise a bone." Lance's voice was stiff and serious, showing just how much of a punishment this would be.  
"I..." Keith choked out through pained tears, "I'm sorry." He sniffled slightly. "I'm so sorry."  
With a softened tone, and a hand gently caressing Keith's red cheek, Lance spoke. "Does it hurt?" He received a nod in response. "You want this to stop?" Another nod. "You wanna roll off of my lap so I can break up with you?" There was almost a nod, but he saw raven hair flick around in a horizontal shake. "Now you're starting to be a good boy."  
Keith took deep breaths to recover his sanity. "I'll be good." He shook slightly. "I'll take my punishment."  
"Good." Lance flipped the Galran boy onto the bed, on his back. "You're gonna take whatever I give you."

Throughout their relationship, Lance had been extremely gentle with Keith. Although Keith preferred to be roughed around, Lance had never given him that treatment. He hadn't received it in such a long time that this felt like hell. His legs constantly gave out on him. He'd been spanked to the verge of tears. He was denied orgasm for almost an hour. He'd been tamed; taught to be loyal.  
After his punishment was over, Lance let out a long huff and pulled Keith into his arms. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't know why you didn't tell me to stop."  
"I," Keith buried his face in the other's chest, afraid to see the disappoint in those ocean eyes. "I deserved it, and," he sniffled, "and I don't want you to leave me."


	13. Sheith: Problem Child (Part 2)

Professor Shirogane led his new, slightly frightened roommate inside the quiet, large apartment. "Let's go, Keith." The boy took his time approaching even the front door, intimidated by being in someone else's home. Shiro scoffed. "Come on in," he commanded before grabbing a hold of Keith's wrist and practically dragging him inside.   
"What about my stuff at home?" Keith placed his backpack by the front door and stood by the entrance awkwardly.  
"I'm replacing it all." Shiro's mood seemed unchanged by the sudden change. "And stop calling that place home. This is your home now."  
Keith nodded in response. "Yes sir." He looked around the apartment curiously. It looked pretty small and dingy from the outside, yet it was neat and surprisingly nice on the interior. "Where will I stay?"  
"With me," the man stated, now making his way to the kitchen.   
The boy shook his head. "No, I mean sleep and change clothes and stuff."  
He began to wash dishes. "With me." His tone didn't change. "The bedroom is upstairs. Make yourself at home while I fix dinner."   
Keith headed upstairs slowly, taking in his surroundings as he passed them. Finally making it to the bedroom, his eyes widened further than they'd ever been. The room was neater than expected. He kicked his shoes off onto the floor and plopped face-down on the soft bed and took a whiff of the sheets, which smelled exactly as he'd expected his ideal man to. Completely surrounded by the amazing scent and comfort of the sheets, he drifted off. 

They ate dinner together in awkward silence, Keith occasionally glancing up to see if the man in front of him would ever change his expression. "Tastes really good," he mumbled softly. That was such an understatement; it was the best thing he'd ever eaten, yet he managed to maintain his calm demeanor about it.   
Without looking up, Shiro commanded him to "speak up." He ate properly the entire meal, and made sure to swallow his food and wipe his mouth before talking. "It isn't easy to understand you when you're mumbling like that. I'd also just like to hear your voice more. You have a pleasing voice for the most part, with the exception of your complaining or demanding. When you submit, especially to me, you sound more pleasant." Shiro's expression didn't alter whatsoever.  
Keith's heart started to pound and he felt a tightening sensation in his pants, remembering how close he was to finishing in their last session. He quickly stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Making a beeline out of the kitchen, he zoomed to the bathroom.

Shiro was washing dishes by the time the boy returned. "Try not to moan so loudly next time you run off to masturbate," he bluntly stated.  
The immediate shame washed over like he'd showered in it. "I'm sorry."  
"Just don't do that next time." The older placed the plate and rag back down into the sink, rinsed his hands, and turned around to face the other while leaning on the sink. "If you want to jerk off, do it in front of me."  
"Wh-what?" Keith stuttered, face turning cherry red.   
"You heard me," he said far too seriously. "Either that, or bend over for me so I can take care of you." Shiro exhaled deeply. "In fact," he began unzipping his pants, "come here. I want you to suck mine." Keith gulped hard and got in his knees in front of Shiro, understanding that this was a completely serious demand. He looked up, waiting for the pants to be undone. "Good boy," Shiro cooed as he pulled out of his pants. Keith took the initiative grabbed the member himself, starting to lick around the shaft and suck on the head. Shiro grunted deeply. "Stop fucking teasing and suck on it!"   
Keith whimpered slightly. "I-I'm sorry." He wrapped his lips around and slowly took in Shiro's length, managing to get down only about half of it.   
Having just about enough of this slow development, Shiro shoved Keith's face against himself, making the boy choke. This happened quickly and consistently; he gave Keith no breaks. After while of this, a panting Shiro let go of the thick, black locks, releasing the boy sucking him off. After a few gasps for air, Keith continued to please him, using his hand to stroke quickly. He continued to pant and cough while Shiro came, some getting on Keith's face, yet most getting onto the floor.   
"W-was that good?" He looked up for confirmation.  
Shiro pointed to the small puddle of white on the floor. "Clean it." Keith nodded and began to stand, soon being stopped by Shiro, who shoved him back down. "Lick up your mess."   
Without question, he began to ever so slightly lick up the liquid, maintaining a look of discontent. He sat up after cleaning some up. "It tastes bad."  
"Does it look like I care?" Shiro asked, a bit angrily. "I said to clean it up."  
"The floor looks dirty." Keith whined with a desperate expression and began to stand. "I'll get a paper towel." Shiro'd had enough. He picked Keith up by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. He stomped upstairs and into the bedroom, throwing Keith onto the bed. "You're going to stop acting like a brat."  
Keith curled up. "I'm sorry."  
"I clean this place top to bottom every Sunday." He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from a padlocked bedside drawer. "This is why I don't wear my shoes inside." He gripped Keith's wrists tight and cuffed him to the headboard. "If you're gonna act like a brat, I'll treat you like one." He took some rope out of his closet and tied Keith's ankles together. "You've earned this." Shiro grabbed a pair of scissors and a small, phallic vibrator from the open drawer. He cut every piece of fabric off of Keith, careful not to graze any of his skin. He stuck the vibrator in his own mouth and wet it enough before sliding it into Keith's entrance.  
Keith shivered at the tight squeeze. "W-what is that?" His toes curled slightly.   
The older male gently kissed his neck. "Your punishment." Shiro switched the device on and turned it up to high before standing up and straightening his clothes. He watched at the boy squirmed and struggled, moaning and whimpering from the sudden and intense pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Keith went completely silent and his whole body began to twitch. Soon, there was a moist spot beside him, the liquid soaking through the layers of covers.   
He watched the liquid leave the smaller, watched as he squirmed and whined. "Please," the boy begged, "please take it out! I want you! P-p-please!"  
"Cute," Shiro chuckled darkly, "but you still need to take your punishment." He walked into the doorway and looked down at his watch. "I'll be back in three hours." Just like that, he left Keith to suffer.

 


	14. Klance: Useful

"Have you heard?" One of the other field workers started blabbering on again. "Darby's sick."

"I thought she was healthy as a horse!" I quickly scratched my neck underneath the ragged, brown collar they have all of us in the field wear, and I rolled my eyes. These two were always gossiping about something. I'd only been sold here two months ago and I already hate everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"She fainted in the kitchen."

"So, that means someone gets relocated! I might get to go inside!"

"Don't get your hopes up." Well here's the one guy I don't already hate. "You two are of much better use to them out here. They'll probably grab someone frail."

"You're such a know-it-all, Taka."

"It's Shiro, and I'm only starting facts. You two are too muscular to be indoors. They might just grab Angela."

"They want eye candy. Horace just doesn't have a chance 'cause he's ugly, but they might take you, Shiro."

"No one wants to see the gaps between your teeth, Andy."

They're putting Shiro in a bad mood again. "Shut up, both of you." He's gonna kick their asses.  
  


"Keith! Front and center!" What the hell does the master want with me?

"Makes sense," Horace murmured as I walked over.

And of course, Andy's smart ass followed up with "He is kind of a pretty boy."

I stood before him and nodded, knowing he hated hearing our voices. "Quiet. I like it. You're now indoors." I cocked an eyebrow, showing I didn't believe him. "Yes, you're now an inside dog."

"Cut it out, papá." A mocha-skinned guy about my age came out and saw me face-to-face. He looked and sounded cocky as hell. I already hate him. "Can you let my servant in now?"

"Be patient, Lance." So that's this guy's name. "Come in, Keith."

"Really? His name's Keith? That's the ugliest male name in the English language." I'm ready to get executed for kicking this guy's ass.

He escorted me to his room and shoved me. "You gonna speak up?"

"M-my apologies, sir." I'm just trying not to murder you, here. "I felt I shouldn't speak until I'm told to."

"Proper. Cute." Cute? Was Andy right? No, that guy's a full idiot.

"I thought I should be able to speak to you in a dignified manner." That or I get killed. I'd rather sound like a snob.

"Just talk to me like a person, dammit."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't get smart with me."

I'm not. You're just dumb. "A-alright..."

"Keith, huh?" It's what my mother named me. I didn't have a choice. "Guess it'll work."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple one. You won't need to be renamed."

What kind of prick just renames someone? "Is there anything I need to do for you?"

He scoffed. "No. Your room is the small one just next door. I expect you to come when you're told." Why did that last statement come with a smirk? What's with this guy?

Somehow, his attitude caught me off-guard. "Y-yes, sir." I headed to my room in a hurry and carefully shut the door behind me. Just as I expected: my room was much less elegant and more cramped than his. As I laid down in my bed, I let out a relaxed sigh. At least I get a bed now.  
  


The sunlight woke me up right at dawn. I'd grown so used to having to wake up to it and go outside that my body felt naturally energized. Once I rose up, I immediately locked eyes with a small girl with long, light brown hair.

She raised a brow at me. "So, you're the new one? You're Keith?"

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. "What about it?"

She straightened out her collar. It was white. Meant she was a cleaner. "My name's Katie. Other workers call me Pidge."

"Why?"

"I'm like a messenger." Carrier pigeon? Weird job, but useful, I guess. "Speaking of, I got one for you. Master Lance wants you to shower."

"Shower?"

She gave me another, more disappointed look. "There's another room inside here. You have a closet where you put your clothes when you get some and there's a bathroom. A bathroom's like an outhouse with a bath." That exists?

"A-alright... I think I can figure it out."

"You better. I'm not walking you through a shower." She looked me up and down like I was a wild animal. "Make sure you take your collar off before you get in. You won't need that one anymore." She dropped a change of clothes on my bed before leaving in a hurry. Even from a distance, I could smell how clean they were. I certainly got the bed smelling awful.

I walked through the door in my room to one that was surprisingly clean. It had a toilet _and_ a sink _and_ a tub! Insane. I inspected the room for a long while, especially all the knobs everywhere. How the hell do I use this stuff?

"You confused?" A familiar voice snapped me out of my trance.

I turned around and ducked my head down a bit. "G-good morning, master Lance."

He walked over to me slowly and reached around my neck. It made me shiver a bit. "I'll need to show you how to do everything, won't I?" He whispered in my ear as he removed my collar. It had been so long that I had that collar on that I got dark tan lines around where it was, and I could've sworn I felt his breath on my neck. "Undress and step into the bath."

"R-right now?" How was this guy making me feel flustered? "In front of you?"

"Do as I say." He sounded more stern this time. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and watched as I nervously removed my clothes. As soon as I turned around, I felt a finger trace down my back. "You're very dirty. I'll need to help you clean."

"I th-think I can handle it myself."

"That wasn't a question." His tone got deeper as he stood up. "In the tub, now." I covered my crotch with both my hands and stepped in. My feet felt really cold. "This is how you turn it on." He twisted the metal knobs and water came pouring out. "This one's cold and this one's hot. You won't really need the cold one much. Just don't burn yourself."

"I-I um... I understand." I nodded, following his words.

He grabbed a weird bottle from beside the tub. "Sit down. Let me wash your hair." I did as I was told, hugging my legs to my chest and laying my head back. I felt like a child again. I relaxed and went lightheaded as he massaged my scalp. I felt like falling asleep. "Why are you moaning, Keith?" He sounded like he had a smirk on his face.

"I was? I'm sorry." My face and neck felt hot. Wonder if he could see how red my skin got.

"Awe, so apologetic. How cute." He then rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. The water was so brown. I hadn't washed for a few days, so it made sense. "Such a dirty boy, Keith." Such a degrading tone, Lance.

I suddenly felt his hands, covered in some different goo, rubbing on my chest. "I can c-clean myself!"

"I need to show you how." He continued to scrub, being a bit rougher now.

"Please, sir, allow me to- A-ah!"

I felt a quick, tight, pinched grip on my nipples. "Keith. I hope you realize you're mine."

My instincts told me to fight back, but I knew that would cause more trouble than it was worth. "Master, p-please! That hurts so bad!"

"Tell me you're mine."

"I-I'm yours!" My nails dug into my shins.

"Good boy." He quickly released them, making me relax slightly. I panted, trying to regain my composure. "Keep being a good boy by allowing me to wash you."

"Y-yes, master." I released my legs and stretched them forward, afraid of more punishment. He thoroughly washed every bit of my skin, every crevice of mine, until he felt I was clean. It felt like hours went by. I looked three shades lighter by the end of it.

"You're like a doll now." He slyly chuckled as he rinsed me. "I should wash you every day." Please don't. He grabbed a towel and dabbed off my face and neck before wrapping it around me as if I was a child. "I almost forgot to give you this." He wrapped something around my neck that fastened with a click. "Look in the mirror above the sink."

I did as I was told, knowing what kind of thing would happen if I didn't. It was a brand new collar with a royal blue sheen. It reminded me of the evening sky. "This is-"

"Much nicer than your old shitty one? I know." He gently scratched my scalp. "Do you like it? This was made specifically for you."

"Thank you, master." For something that symbolized my lack of freedom, it was beautiful.

"Get your clothes on, Keith. Someone will be here to show you around." After that, he just left. He left like that whole situation was no big deal. I felt clean, but, I don't know, kind of violated. Some guy just had his hands all over me. It wasn't really just some guy. Some guy who _owns me_ just had his hands all over me. Is this really normal?


	15. Klance: Hand Obsession

**[Disclaimer: I didn't write this one. I just think it's a really good and creative idea, so I wanted to add it to my book. The original should be here: http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/post/164045279875/what-if-keith-has-a-obsession-scratch-that ]**

"Ah! Ahn! Oh god, Lance! AHH~!"

Keith was being too loud. Much as every little sound went straight to Lance's iron-hard cock and as much as he usually encouraged every moan and cry and whimper he could wring out of Keith's pretty voice, the fact was right _now_ they were about fourteen feet away from the bridge Lance had just heard Shiro and Coran walk onto, and the idea of someone _besides_ Lance hearing the sweet sounds Keith could make was way beyond unacceptable.

"Shhh," Lance crooned onto the back of Keith's neck, slowing his thrusts down to a gentle rock, dragging just a few inches in and out of Keith's clenching ass. "They're gonna hear you, baby, you gotta quiet down."

Keith whimpered, shivering in Lance's arms so badly Lance was almost sure he'd squirm right out of his grip to sink to the floor. "I- I can't, I don't..." his voice was thin and strained and needy, rocking his hips backward to try and take in more of Lance's cock than he was being given. " _Lance_..."

Shit. Shit, he was just too sexy, Lance couldn't believe Keith was so horny and slutty for him that he couldn't keep his voice down when being fucked, even with the fear of his own brother walking in on them. A dark exhibitionist sort of streak flared up in Lance, arousal flaring up so hot he couldn't help pounding into Keith as hard as his cute boyfriend always wanted it, even knowing what a bad idea it was for them to be doing this.

But still, Keith was being so _loud_... Lance let go of his hip, red marks left behind on pale skin while he reached up to slap his hand over Keith's open mouth in an attempt to muffle the noise.

Keith keened, throbbing around Lance's cock and squirming even harder underneath him. Lance's palm sealed over his mouth muted some of his noises, but at the same time, he'd also turned to whimpering so loudly through the gaps in Lance's fingers that in the end, he wasn't much quieter than he had been before.

God, he was so cute... and God, they really didn't need to be walked in on right now, the thought of having to stop when Keith was so hot and so tight and so good around his cock was unbearable. In an effort to silence his boyfriend Lance was abandoning the efforts to muffle his cries with his hand and instead slid three of his fingers right in between those pouty lips, gliding over Keith's tongue to rest as far into his throat as Lance could jam them.

Keith writhed in his arms, ass clenching so tight around Lance that it was his turn to hiss out a curse he couldn't possibly hope to muffle. Muted as they were the keens and whimpers came harder than ever, quiet little muffled chirps of pleasure as Keith bit down on Lance's fingers and started to suck, with all the wet force of his sexy little mouth.

"Oohhhh my god you _slut_ ," Lance whispered desperately into Keith's hair. "I don't even know what to do with you, Jesus Christ."

Keith had become positively untamable, the hand that wasn't clawing marks into the wall in front of them flailing back to grab a fistful of Lance's hair, grip painfully strong but the pull on his hair was just more of a turn-on for Lance anyway at this point. It took all the strength of the one hand he had free to pin Keith's hips to his, because his cute little kitten had gone so wild he was just about bucking Lance off of him entirely instead of taking him in deeper like he was trying, and Lance leaned forward to press his weight against Keith's to push him into the wall and pin him halfway still while Lance fucked the good sense right out of him.

He could see the side of Keith's face from the corner of his eye, flushed red and streaming tears while he moaned pathetically around the fingers in his mouth. So pretty, they really needed to hurry and finish this so Lance could keep the sight entirely to himself. Not that he wasn't close to coming already, Keith sucking on his fingers while his ass sucked in Lance's dick was about the most erotic thing in the history of the known universe, and he could tell that suddenly getting so rough with him had turned Keith on beyond reason to match.

Keith smelled like sweat and sex, like the lube they'd used to open him and the precome streaming from his cock to smear against the wall with every one of Lance's thrusts. Lance was getting close and he wasn't fighting it, groin and spine going tense as he fucked Keith for all he was worth, using all the force and leverage of his body to slam his cock into eager body whimpering under him. Not just whimpering, even - God, Lance had three fingers jammed into his mouth how could Keith still be so _loud_?

Lance shoved his fingers in even deeper, gagging Keith into a forced silence as he choked and wheezed in air through his nose. And that's when Keith finally stopped writhing, spine arching taught like a bowstring and shaking weakly as he tightened around Lance, who didn't need to see it know when Keith came against the wall in a dirty splash of white-on-white.

"So good," Lance praised quietly against his neck, only withdrawing his fingers far enough for Keith to properly breathe again. Keith's body was going limp after his orgasm and Lance had to go from pinning him down to hold him upright, keeping Keith pressed against him while Lance used his body to finish himself off. "We don't have time to clean you off, so I'm gonna come inside this time, kay?"

Keith moaned again, nodding vigorously around Lance's fingers, which had had slowly started to suckle on again, rubbing his tongue along and in between the digits in little kitten licks that he might not even be doing consciously.

Around the corner, Lance could hear Shiro and Coran talking, their voices getting closer as they left the room. Keith heard it too, gasping in alarm and going rigid against Lance, who had ignored the potential interruption on the basis that he was about to come and couldn't possibly hope to think or care about anything other than fucking his cock deep into Keith's still-throbbing ass.

Keith made another noise around his fingers, distressed this time with the impending crescendo of footsteps coming closer to the door they were just outside of. But whatever he wanted to object to Lance was already coming, hips jerking wildly into Keith's for a few more disjointed thrusts until he stilled, still buried deep into Keith's now come-soaked passage.

And then the door opened, and the two of them held so perfectly still in terror they both stopped breathing. But the door only hovered open with no one stepping through it, something pausing the two men who would no doubt be exiting. And of course, giving Keith and Lance enough time to exchange glances, nod once, and wrench away from each other to both scramble in different directions, each of them diving through a different side door just as Coran and Shiro stepped into the hallway.

Lance panted against the closed door, holding his unzipped jeans closed with one hand and willing his heart back to normal speeds while he panted in relief. And then, very clearly and distinctly heard, "Now what's this here on the wall? Did Hunk manage to turn the food goo white now?"

Shiro's voice rose into a panic. "I don't think you wanna touch that, Coran!"

Uh-oh. Or maybe they were caught, after all.


End file.
